Can a Rocket fly to heaven?
by Crazy Rob
Summary: Christian fic. If you don't like 'em, don't read 'em. Flames will be given to hungry Magmars.


  
  
  
  
Can a Rocket fly to Heaven?  
  
  
This is Rocketshippy. And yes, it will eventually connect with my other stories.  
  
  
Giovanni opened his eyes. He scanned the tiny room he and his Persian were patiently waiting in for the Grim Reaper.  
  
He'd remembered the doctor's words: Terminal Cancer. It was unfair, dammit! He'd never smoked, did drugs, despite his notorious career. "At least I'll die knowing I never killed anyone without a good reasom.." he sighed. But that was of little comfort. He picked up a small picture on the desk beside his deathbed, and wiped a tear from his eye as he gazed upon it. Two loving parents, smiling like nothing was ever wrong, held a child in their arms, who was hugging them both back.   
  
  
They were his parents.  
  
They had died in a car crash, at least 25 years ago. A drunk driver caused the wreck. It was later found out that the man's drink, a Sprite, was spiked with Vodka from a friend at a party. "It was only a joke! We didn't mean to hurt anyone!" was the prankster's pathetic excuse.   
  
Oh, a joke?  
  
Ha ha ha.  
  
HA HA FRIGGING HA HA HA!   
  
My parents are dead because of your G-damn f---in' prank, and you consider that a JOKE?!  
  
Oh, that was so funny I cried. Cried as they lowered my Mother and Father into that grave. Cried as I and my Meowth were bounced from orphanage to orphanage. Cried when some social worker bluntly told me I was a 'fake' child. An orphan. Something lower than Raticate crap.  
  
And now, finally, after life had so mercilessly thrown him about, like a Magikarp in a tidal wave, hadn't he, the once pathetic child, evolved into a powerful Ring leader of Team Rocket?  
  
He had the power. He could easily hire assassins to avenge his parents' death. Oh, yes. So many ways to kill, so little blood. But there was something that held him back..  
  
That Bible..  
  
He'd never been a Christian, much less gone to church, and yet.. the Bible his Grandma gave him had this strange comfort..  
  
"Giovanni, if you ever feel you are about to die, or that your life lacks purpose, read John 3:16. All will be answered."  
  
All will be answered?  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
Do you know what I'd give to have everything answered? ANYTHING. My soul, my money, name it, and I'll fork it over.  
  
Giovanni sighed as he looked once more at the picture. No one, not a single soul, knew what agony he went through the day after that picture was taken..  
  
  
  
(Flashback, 50 years ago)   
  
Giovanni looked at his Meowth. It barely showed a pulse. Jack's Machoke had pummeled him to a pulp, and grinned maliciously as it wiped the blood off it's knuckles.  
  
"Please, Jack! My Meowth's hurt! It needs help, and bad!"  
  
"Aw, did I make wittle Vinny cwy cuz I knocked the crap out of Meowth? I ain't throught yet, shrimp."  
  
"PLEASE! He'll die if I leave him like this!"  
  
"All right," Jack said, a snicker in his voice. "All right, I'll let you take him.. AFTER I BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YA! Machoke, Overkill technique on Vinny, then Seismic Toss them utta my forest!"  
  
Giovanni couldn't help screaming in agony as Machoke literally tore the skin from his bones, then hurled them high into the air. He landed with a sickening crack, an unneeded reminder that half Giovanni's bones were broken during the fight.  
  
"Oh, man. Dad's gonna love this story! Good job, Machoke! But next time, try gouging the eyes.. if there is a next time! HA HA HA!!" The sick trainer and his equally sick pokemon shared a heartily laugh, which was cut off by the screeching of a Motorcycle.   
  
"Arcanine, Fire Blast!" Jenny screamed.  
  
The powerful Fire Star instantly knocked Machoke out. Jack tried to run, but a sweep kick from Jenny allowed her to handcuff Jack.  
  
"You're in big trouble, Jack! That's the third time you broke parole!" she growled. "Arcanine, if he even rolls over, Flamethrower!"  
  
No sooner had she turned her back and rode after Giovanni that Jack started to make a break for it, only to be stopped by a Flamethrower attack.  
  
Giovanni, got up, ignoring the staggering pain shooting through his legs and chest. He had to make it to a Pokecenter, or Meowth would die. Breaking into a run, he pushed aside the pain that flooded his entire body and focused his remaining energy on saving his battered Meowth.  
  
"Hey, Giovanni! Stop!"  
  
Oh no. Jack's friends had come, and wanted to have their share of torture time. He ran faster, but the pain overcame him, and, with a final cry of pain, he fell, cushioning his Meowth's fall with his own body as he fell.  
  
  
  
Silence. Giovanni heard small beeps. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
He saw his parents, a doctor, Officer Jenny and..  
  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP  
  
Jack and his father were also there, Jack being slightly charred.  
  
"Son! You're okay!" Giovanni's father cried, tears of relief flooding his eyes.  
  
"Not after I'm through with him, he won't! You f&*%ing prick, you hurt my son's Machoke's hands!" Jack's father roared  
  
"Yeah, because your son sent Machoke on him and his Meowth!" Officer Jenny retorted.  
  
"It makes no difference to me! He dies anyway!" Jack's Father smashed Giovanni across the face with his revolver. Jenny tried to intervine, but Jack used a scalpel to stab her.  
  
Again and again, the revolver drew blood from Giovanni's forehead, Jack's Father laughing as Giovanni cried in pain.  
  
"And now, to rid this world of the worthless fag king." He pointed the barrel at Giovanni.   
  
Giovanni felt fury flow through him, unlike any thing he'd ever felt before. Chomping down as hard as he could on his assailant's hand, he took the revolver, and fired.   
  
All the commotion silenced as Jack's father looked at his chest wound, then fell.  
  
Jack lunged at Giovanni, his eyes filled with bloodlust.  
  
POW.  
  
Giovanni suddenly realized what had happened. He had actually killed two people. Out of defense, but nonetheless...  
  
Officer Jeenny and his parents said that he did the right thing, but Giovanni still felt like a murderer...  
  
End flashback  
  
  
Giovanni saw his weakened Persian, lying on a cot beside him. His longtime friend had been with him since the day he was born... and now it looked like he would be by him to his death. Persian, too, had contracted a mysterious, fatal ailment.  
  
Giovanni looked at the Bible. He was staring the Grim Reaper in the face as his death loomed nearer.  
  
"What have I got to lose?" he sighed.  
  
He turned to the place where his Grandmother had told him. As he read the holy words, tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"For God so loved the word, that he gave his one and only Son, that whosoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life."  
  
  
Giovanni stared at the text.  
  
Eternal life. His grandmother had always told him that if he prayed, confessed his sins and his belief in this Jesus person, he would go to heaven.  
  
But he's done so many criminal things... he'd hadn't murdered anyone since he became leader of Team Rocket, but only stuck to robbery. He'd even trained his agents to do it with as little injury to the victim as possible.  
  
A gust of wind blew through the window, turning the pages of the Bible. Giovanni's eyes widened as they fell on certain verse in a book called Micah.  
  
"You will have compassion on us;  
you will tread our sin underfoot  
and hurl all our iniquities into the   
depths of the sea."  
  
That was spooky. Giovanni felt a pain in his chest, and knew his time was short.  
It was now or never."  
  
"God, if you're out there, I like to ask something. I know I've done some rotten things... but you're my last hope. I know hat you probably despise me, but, I ask that you forgive me of my sins. And please, have mercy on my agents. They were only following orders..."  
  
Giovanni felt a twinge of hope. He decided that if he was going to leave this world, that he needed to amend some things."  
  
He presses his intercom, and cleared his throat. "Send in Squad #465."  
  
In walked James, Jessie, and Meowth, all bearing apologetic looks.  
  
"Boss, about the Pikachu incident. I can explain..." Meowth began.  
  
"No, no, this isn't about that. I need to ask something of you."  
  
James, Jesse, and Meowth stepped forward. Persian had stirred from his sleep.  
  
" Me and Persian are going to die soon, and Team Rocket needs a new leader. You three are my best nominees for the new leaders."  
  
James' face contorted in fury. "That's not funny boss!"  
  
Giovanni kept a solemn expression. "You've got to be kidding... right?"  
  
"No, I am going to die. By all medical logic, I should of died sooner."  
  
Team #465 stood there, grief and shock on their faces.  
  
"I want you to return all that we stole. Turn this team around, and help people. It's a hard job, I realize, but you guys can do it. You have the most determination I've ever seen." Giovanni coughed. His time was coming.  
  
Persian meowed something to Meowth, who had tears streaming down his face. "Y..Yes, S..sir. I..ll do it..."  
  
  
Giovanni smiled weakly, then closed his eyes. Persian did as well.  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
Meowth started laughing hysterically, and started rubbing against Giovanni limp hand.  
"HA HA HA! Boss, you're such a kidder!"  
  
Giovanni didn't move.  
  
"Boss, stop it!" Meowth chuckled.  
  
Giovanni gave no response.  
  
"Boss.. Boss? BOSS! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Meowth let out the most pitful wail one could imagine. James  
held Jesse close as she wept bitterly into his shoulder.  
  
"He...was...our REAL father.." she sobbed.  
  
  
  
  
Giovanni opened his eyes. Light shone before him, and an angel with a book  
appeared, along with a demon.  
  
Giovanni gasped. The angel was the picture of all beauty, while the demon was a horrible combination of a   
Ogre, Gremlin, and Bear.  
  
"Soyoucome. HellwaitsforyouGiovanniIwillripyoursoultearslicecrush.." the demon drooled blood.  
  
"You have no power over him, Death. He is sanctified by the blood." the angel drew her sword.  
  
"NOIWANTHISSOULHEISMINEANDIWILLTOTUREMAIMRIPTEARHIMINHELL!!!" The demon lunged, and grabbed Giovanni  
by the forehead. Just when Giovanni thought all was lost, the demon screamed, and Giovanni saw his hands disintergrate.  
  
"NOTHISCANNOTBEIWASTOCLAIMHISSOULFORLORDSATAN!!!" the demon faded into black smoke.  
  
Giovanni felt a nudge at his leg. Persian was looking pale, but a halo of light surrounded   
him.  
  
"Ma'am, I really, really don't mean to be rude, but what's going on?" Giovanni whimpered.  
He felt a wave of power rush over him.  
  
"Hmmmm.." the angel looked at a name in the golden book. "I have some good news and some bad news for you."  
  
"What's the bad news?" Giovanni asked, his forehead drenched in sweat.  
  
"You're not going to heaven."  
  
Death appeared, and lunged again, losing another hand in the process.  
  
"The good news is, you're not going to hell, either."  
  
Giovanni looked confused. "Then where are we going?"  
  
"Back to earth, via Nine Iron." the angel answered. A bubble appeared around  
Giovanni and Persian, and a Giant, shining figure stepped forward, his feet so bright  
Giovanni's eyes hurt even if he closed them.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Giovanni started to scream as he saw the shadow of a golf club towering over him.  
  
"Sorry, but the Ruler of the Universe needs a game of Golf every now and then."  
  
Giovanni thought his eardrums had burst as he heard a defeaning boom, as if  
a Million Giants had, in one voice, yelled "FORE!".  
  
Next thing he knew, he was speeding toward earth.  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"PPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRSSSIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!"  
  
  
  
  



End file.
